


Where Nega-Gosalyn gets it.

by KingFranPetty



Series: My Melodic Lullaby [2]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Awkwardness, Babysitting, Blushing, Butch/Femme, Developing Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, Feelings, Feels, First Crush, First Love, Lovey-Dovey, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Sappy, Secret Crush, Talking, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Gosalyn Mallard visits Nega-Gosalyn and finds out where she gets that girly old timey thing from.
Relationships: Gosalyn Mallard/Nega-Gosalyn
Series: My Melodic Lullaby [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642867
Kudos: 1





	Where Nega-Gosalyn gets it.

Gosalyn Mallard stopped, she stared at the lady on the porch. In a rocking chair sat a lady in a pink puffy dress, a apron, a bonet, a black bow around her waist, and shoulder length gloves. Not one bit of the woman was viable but her beak with a pink bit on it that was either lipstick or actual a part of her beak. Gosalyn felt like this duck was exactly everything she was told to be her whole life, that idealized girly, feminine, lady like, woman. Gos walked up the porch steps to the pink lady. The rocking chair paused as black boots touched the ground. 

"Do you need something, sweetie?" The lady duck questioned. Gosalyn blinked as she attempted to study the lady. Now that she was closer, she could see the lace and strawberry rose vine patterns. Still somehow the overwhelming amount of girliness poured with made her unsteady. The woman smiled softly and spoke with gentleness and care, "Are you here for Gosalyn?" The tomboy nodded silently. The motherly figure got up from her chair and walked over to the door, opening it, and calling out, "Gos Sweetie, your friend is here~♪!" The doll like duck returned to her chair as someone inside the house ran down stairs. 

Nega-Gosalyn opened the door and ran over to her friend, extremely excited to see her friend again. The Mother like form calmly and softly pointed out, "Gossie, please do be careful if you run in your pretty dress. You don't want to trip and fall." The girly girl smiled cheerfully as she looked to the lady like lady. She cheery chipped in reply, "I will, Melody!" The adult patted her head with mom like care and affection as she gave a soft warm smile to the little girl. Gosalyn Mallard asked Gosalyn Starling, "Is that your mom?" 

Nega-Gos shook her head and answered, "No, that's my Babysitter, Maud Melody Moo. But she's like my mommy!" Maud Melody Moo breathed out a sigh that showed her flattered by being considered like a mom but showed that she was worried about the goslings. She noted with a gentle and firm tone, "Now you two be careful and come back before sunset." The boyish girl was shocked by Maud lax ruling. Her dads would have had a rant ten miles long about things not to do. Nega-Gosalyn took notice of her reaction and explained in hushed whisper, "Maud is from the olden times so she is more loose on the rules just as long as we don't die."

Gos took another second to study the lady, finding the dress to look something she saw in a super old picture of Scrooge McDuck. The bird really was from the year old ancient times. The two mirror reflections waved good bye to the babysitter and set off to their adventure in Duckburg. Melody waved back and went back to rocking in her rocking chair. She was trusting of her dear gosling to be safe and make good choices. 

The End.


End file.
